In the past, the design of pneumatic tires was based primarily on the history and performance of similar pneumatic tires which had been previously designed. In other words, the data available to correlate structure with performance was primarily based upon prior physical structures which had actually been implemented, and from which test data had been obtained. With such a database, tire designers could extrapolate or project how particular design features would impact tire performance, such as wear, cornering, or residual self aligning torque. Of course, such tire modeling and design approaches were extremely costly and time consuming, and often given to error. Often, a design change seeking to improve one aspect of tire performance would be found to adversely impact another. Unfortunately, the discovery would not be made until the tire design was completed and test tires employed.
Recently, finite element analysis techniques have been employed to evaluate and assess the reactions of various structures to predetermined operational criteria. As is well know to those skilled in the art, a finite element analysis configures a particular structure as a matrix of connected nodes and assesses the reaction of those nodes under various preset conditions. While the concept of a finite element analysis assessment for tire structures has been employed in the static condition, it has heretofore not been routinely employed for assessing reactions in a rolling tire. Since the actions of interest with respect to tire design deal primarily with rotational movement of the tire, the utilization of finite element analysis techniques has, in the past, given but rudimentary analysis of the static tire footprint.
Since the primary mode of operation of a tire is that of a steady state rolling condition, it is most desired that an analysis of the tire in such steady state operation be attainable. The instant invention provides that capability.